A Day in Court
by MemoriesFade
Summary: No one ever knew what they would get when Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley were in court, pitted against one another. But when one witness breeds jealousy between the two opposing attorneys, the shirts come off and skirts drop.


**A/N:** The courtroom jargon and whatnot used in this story are completely inaccurate. It's a very informal court, despite the fact that it's supposed to be formal. But I digress, I know nothing of law and courtrooms. Many thanks and good tidings to my beta, **Aerileigh**, for her amazing services, which I can't find anywhere else. She's such a gem that one. Enjoy!

Written for **alura_embrey** for the **2011 DG Fic Exchange**. Winner of **Best Smut**.

* * *

><p>"Wearing <em>that<em> to a sexual assault hearing? Very professional."

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize my attire was any of your business."

"Well, when you start to dress like a common trol—"

"Counselors!"

Ginny glared at the opposing counselor, brown eyes locking on steel gray as she tried to reign in her temper. Ever since she had walked into the small courtroom that day, she'd felt his eyes assessing her outfit. It wasn't exactly her fault that she had been held up that morning.. She had grabbed the first things available: a silk long-sleeved shirt and a simple gray skirt. The skirt wasn't the issue; her pencil skirt wasn't too tight or obstructive. But the shirt, on the other hand, had a sheer back, which she hadn't realized was there until she was already at court.

She stalked back to her desk, unwilling to let him get under her skin. If there was one thing Draco Malfoy loved, it was to get under her skin. The more irritated she was, the less likely she was to argue her case in a levelheaded way.

"Terribly sorry, Mrs. Marchbanks. I was simply remarking on Ms. Weasley's stunning appearance this morning," Draco drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, I believe I was promised a clean case," Mrs. Marchbanks said, eyeing the two over the top of her glasses. "Now, let's settle down before I start the recorder."

"Of course," Draco drawled, smirking at the redhead across the room.

"And, Mr. Malfoy, I would thank you to watch your descriptive words in my courtroom." Mrs. Marchbanks nodded to the two counselors before turning to speak to the man on her right. "We'll start in a moment. The clients may come in now."

Ginny inhaled, breathing out slowly and gathering her notes to her. In the Daily Prophet, she and Draco were considered the 'terrifying twosome' in the courtroom. Mrs. Marchbanks, the head of the Wizengamot, had once made a statement to the Prophet after one of their high profile trials that Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley were hilarious at best and slightly amusing at worst. Their wholly unprofessional antics in the courtroom were allowed due to the fact that no one could deny that they were two of the best attorneys; Ginny working for the Ministry and Draco as a private attorney. Not to mention that they tended to get their clients to come to agreements—no matter how much sniping there was between the two lawyers.

"Ms. Weasley."

"Mr. Crosby, have a seat." Ginny didn't bother to glance at her client, surreptitiously moving her seat to the side. Her client may not have been guilty, but that didn't stop him from giving her the creeps. "We will begin in a moment."

"Ms. Weasley, we do have this under control, do we not?" Crosby patted his brow lightly with a handkerchief. "Should I be worried?"

"Did you do something wrong, Mr. Crosby?" asked Ginny, eyebrows raised.

Mr. Crosby patted his handkerchief to his balding head and laughed. "No, no."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Ginny said in a clipped tone.

She didn't particularly like Mr. Crosby. Though he hadn't forced his secretary to shag him, he was notorious for hitting on women and leering at them. He was currently leaning back in his chair, a licentious look on his face as he stared at her exposed back. She grimaced, wishing on everything above that she hadn't been so distracted that morning. She took a moment to shoot a glare at Draco Malfoy. He was to blame for everything; at least, that's what she told herself ever since they started working against one another.

Their first case, the one where he had earned her respect, was the case against his father. It took a strong man to represent his father, especially considering his father was undeniably guilty. She had walked in with her mentor, who had been training her at the time, expecting that Draco would try and exonerate his father. But he didn't. He, much to his father's surprise, said his client was guilty and asked for ten years in Azkaban with parole and community service after release.

Both Ginny and her mentor had taken a moment to collect themselves, and even Lucius seemed shocked. Of course, they didn't have to accept the plea bargain, and shouldn't have, but her mentor had handed the case over to her. It was her first case, and she had seen this defeat in both Lucius and Draco. That defeat and the fact that they hadn't tried to plea guilty convinced her to pull a few strings with Kingsley. Plus, she got a kick out of the expression on the Malfoys' faces when the plea bargain was accepted. Her mentor had been proud of the way she handled the case, and it had been her last case with him. Her license had been signed that day.

Their next case had been rough. Despite her new-found respect for him, they still sniped at each other in the courtroom. Personal remarks were made, and she had slapped him. They had gotten warnings, though nothing ever came of them, and Ginny had learned never to come to physical blows in the courtroom. Outside of the courtroom was an entirely different story. He had an obsession with her breasts, and she didn't appreciate it.

"I believe we're ready to begin." Mrs. Marchbanks pulled Ginny from her thoughts. "The counselors have decided not to include opening statements, so we will jump right into calling witnesses."

"I would like to call the plaintiff to the stand," Ginny said, standing. They had decided, prior to their argument about her attire, that she would cross examine the plaintiff first. Smoothing her skirt, she walked over to the witness stand. "Good morning, Ms. Stanton."

"Ms. Weasley," the young woman said primly, tucking blonde strands behind her ear.

Ginny smiled. "Could you please explain to the Wizengamot what your allegations are?"

"Mr. Crosby forced me to have sex with him. He threatened that he would fire me if I didn't," she said, unshed tears in her eyes. "And I did, because I couldn't lose my job."

Ginny nodded, her face hardened. "And when did this happen?"

"Four months ago," she said tearfully.

"More than once?" asked Ginny.

"No, just the one time," she said quietly.

Ginny nodded and took to pacing. "So this happened four months ago, but you are just now filing claims for harassment?"

"Yes," she said, placing her hands in her lap. "I needed time to read about sexual harassment claims."

"Do you read the Daily Prophet, Ms. Stanton?" Ginny moved to her desk and retrieved a newspaper clipping.

"Yes, I do," she said.

"So you are aware that there was a sexual harassment case against the Ministry two days before your claim?" When she nodded, Ginny glanced down at the clipping in her hand. "The plaintiff was awarded quite a hefty sum when she was—hmm, forced to have sex with her boss, repeatedly."

"Objection, relevance."

"I am simply pointing out that it is perhaps more than coincidental that Ms. Stanton made her claims almost immediately after this came out," Ginny said, smiling at Draco. "Is that enough relevance for you? Or did you want to try and interrupt again for silly objections?"

He smirked. "Feeling playful this morning?"

"I wouldn't say playful is the proper word when I'm around you. I would go with something like pained or annoyed," Ginny offered.

"Ahem, counselors," Mrs. Marchbanks reprimanded, the corners of her lips twitching. "I do believe I will have an objection for relevance soon."

"Ms. Stanton, you said that it took you four months to research sexual harassment claims? But as Mr. Crosby's secretary, do you not do research for him? Isn't it in your job requirements that you be a good researcher, particularly with law, considering you work in the Department of International Relations?"

"Yes, it is," she said shakily.

"And if Mr. Crosby were to give you a research assignment, would it take you four months to do?" asked Ginny.

"No," she replied. "But—this was different. I didn't want to file the claim. I thought no one would believe me."

"So you're saying the newspaper article on the sexual harassment case gave you the courage to file a claim?" asked Ginny slowly, both eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Ms. Stanton said confidently.

"Objection, Ms. Weasley is trying to lead my client," Draco drawled.

Ginny turned and shot him an innocent expression. "Why on earth would I do that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't presume to know how that twisted mind of yours works. It gives me headaches to think about it," he said, straightening his blue tie. "I don't know how you get work done when you are so scatterbrained."

"Your concern for me is touching. But be careful, someone might think you actually care about my well-being," Ginny retorted sweetly.

"I'll only care about your well-being when you're in St. Mungo's, Weasley. When that day comes—"

"Mr. Malfoy, I would stop while you're ahead," Mrs. Marchbanks called. "Ms. Weasley, continue."

"Ms. Stanton, you said you read the Daily Prophet, right?"

"Yes."

"Which would mean that you read about three other cases involving sexual harassment over the last four months—in the Ministry alone. There were twelve cases total about sexual harassment in the Daily Prophet over the last four months," Ginny said lightly. "Why did you not file after those cases?"

"I—but—"

"No further questions. Mr. Malfoy, your client."

Ginny sat down in her seat with a satisfied smile, reaching for her quill. She scribbled down a few notes as Draco gathered himself, adjusting his jacket as he stood and approached the bench. Ginny had to admire his well-tailored suit. Working in the courtroom, she came into contact with many men in suits, and she happened to love well-dressed men. But no one could wear a suit like Draco Malfoy. There was simply something about the way his lithe frame looked in his business attire that ruffled every woman's feathers, if Ms. Stanton's reaction was anything to go by.

"Ms. Stanton, you must forgive Ms. Weasley for being so harsh. One would think that as a woman, she would have a little sympathy." Draco leaned on the stand, winking at the blonde in the chair. "But she's so brittle and uptight, unlike you."

Ms. Stanton giggled. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny mimicked silently, rolling her eyes when the blonde reached out to touch his arm. "While watching Mr. Malfoy flirt with his client at my expense is entertaining, perhaps we could get on with the case."

Mrs. Marchbanks nodded, a stern gaze on Draco. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Typical, always sucking the fun out of everything," Draco said with a forlorn glance at Ginny. "You really ought to loosen up."

"Why don't I get my wand out and show you loose?" Ginny batted her eyelashes and added, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Adorable," Draco deadpanned.

"I thought so," Ginny said with a grin.

"Counselors," Mrs. Marchbanks said tiredly.

"Is it possible, Ms. Stanton, that you don't read the Daily Prophet every single day? I don't recall Ms. Weasley asking you that question in her harsh interrogation." Draco stood back from the stand, sending a mock frowning glance in Ginny's direction.

"Some mornings I have to go into work early and miss the Prophet," Ms. Stanton replied.

"Ahh, so work is busy then?" asked Draco.

"Yes, extremely so," she said.

"Which would also mean that you had less time to do extra-curricular research. Am I right?" prodded Draco.

"I won't even bother to object for leading. But I will point out that Mr. Malfoy is doing the same thing he accused me of doing," Ginny interrupted.

"Ms. Weasley, I didn't sustain his objection, and I won't sustain your pseudo-objection," Mrs. Marchbanks replied. "You may continue, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, I had little time to do research on my own," Ms. Stanton said when Draco quirked an eyebrow. Her gaze was directed at Ginny when she spoke. "Mr. Crosby kept me busy."

"Thank you, Ms. Stanton. You may step down now," Draco said, holding out a hand to help her. "Unless Ms. Weasley has more questions."

"None at all," Ginny said through gritted teeth. She watched as he clasped Ms. Stanton's hand, leading her back to her seat before she spoke. "I would like to call Mr. Crosby to the stand."

Mr. Crosby nervously stood and crossed the room.

"Mr. Crosby, have you ever flirted with your secretary, Ms. Stanton?" asked Ginny after he was seated. "Be honest."

"Yes, I have. She's a very beautiful young lady," Mr. Crosby said, patting his forehead with his handkerchief.

"I would have to agree. Would you, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny leveled her gaze on the blond. "Hmm?"

"Why, Ms. Weasley, I believe that's a personal question," Draco said, smirking. "And completely irrelevant to the case."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Of course. Mr. Crosby, did Ms. Stanton ever return your flirtations?"

"Uhm, well, that is, I don't know," Mr. Crosby said blushing. "I'm not well-versed in the language of the ladies."

Ginny heard Draco snort behind her and bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her reaction. "Did Ms. Stanton ever seem anything but professional?"

"She was friendly," Mr. Crosby said with a shrug.

"But you still flirted?" Ginny moved over to her desk when he said yes. "And did you stay at work late on the night of February fifth?"

"Yes," Mr. Crosby said. He pointed his finger at Ms. Stanton. "But I did not sleep with that girl."

"You were attracted to her, though," Ginny pointed out.

"I'm a married man, Ms. Weasley—"

"I don't know why," Draco muttered.

"I would never betray my wife," Mr. Crosby huffed. "I may flirt, but that's nothing my wife doesn't know about. I would never push myself on someone. That's abhorrent."

Ginny's lips quirked when she saw Draco's eyes dancing with mirth, and she nodded to her client. "No further questions."

"Mr. Crosby, you have a drinking problem, do you not?" Draco stood up, jumping into the questions immediately. "It says here that you have been inebriated in public quite a few times. That can't be healthy for your occupation."

"Objection. Mr. Malfoy is trying to slander my client's name."

"I think you know as well as I do that your objection was just a joke because that isn't slander. It's a fact," Draco drawled. He turned back to Mr. Crosby. "Is it possible that you were drinking that night and did something out of your character? I know I have at times, and I'm positive Ms. Weasley gets a little wild under the influence."

Ginny's cheeks reddened, and she glared at Draco. "I don't think you want the last time you were inebriated recorded in court, Mr. Malfoy."

"You would only be playing with fire, Weasley," Draco retorted.

"I was not drunk that night," Mr. Crosby shouted. "I wouldn't get drunk at work."

The courtroom went eerily silent, and Ginny cursed Mr. Crosby for his outburst. By the expression on Draco's face, Crosby had given him an opening for something that would shock the court—or her at least. She rubbed her temples, the silence in the room deafening. When no one moved to say anything, the sound of Crosby's breathing filling the space, and Ginny sighed.

"I can see by Mr. Malfoy's ridiculously smug expression that he has something groundbreaking to add," Ginny said, leaning back in her chair. "Perhaps he could get on with it, lest we all die from suspense."

"I wouldn't want that," Draco drawled, his voice almost sweet. "That would be terrible."

"I'm sure," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

She sat back and watched as witness after witness was called, all attesting to the fact that Mr. Crosby did indulge in a drink every now and again at the end of the work day. It was stated that he kept a bottle of brandy in his desk drawer. Ginny didn't bother to question the witnesses, simply allowing them to move on. By the flushed face of Mr. Crosby, she could tell it was true. Besides, she was having fun making Draco think he was getting somewhere. It wasn't until his final witness was called that Ginny felt her blood run cold—or perhaps hot, and she had to resist the urge not to throw something heavy at the back of Draco Malfoy's head.

"Ms. Greengrass, you work with Ms. Stanton and Mr. Crosby?" Draco leaned forward, his arm brushing hers.

"Yes, I do, Dra—Mr. Malfoy," she said, smiling. Her bright green eyes danced as she clasped her manicured hands in her lap. "I work with Mr. Stern, who is Mr. Crosby's associate. We all share an office."

Ginny knew all of this, but she was surprised to see Astoria there, considering she wasn't on the witness list. She had expected her to be there, but when she hadn't appeared on the list, Ginny hadn't prepared for her. But there she was, perfectly coiffed and ready to speak. Ginny picked up her quill, needing to feel something in her palm as she squeezed.

"Have you seen Mr. Crosby flirting with Ms. Stanton?" asked Draco, a smile crossing his features as she nodded. "And did Ms. Stanton return his affections?"

"No, she described him as sleazy," Astoria replied softly.

"Thank you for being honest. I know it must be difficult considering you work with the man," Draco said, patting her arm comfortingly. "I won't be long in my questioning."

"If we're going to have to watch Mr. Malfoy flirt obscenely with Ms. Greengrass, might I request a recess to purge my stomach of its contents?" Ginny shot a scathing look at the two on the witness stand.

"Ms. Weasley, would you like to rephrase your request for a recess?" asked Mrs. Marchbanks, laughter in her eyes.

"I would like to request a recess to acquaint myself with the fact that we have a new, undisclosed witness," Ginny said, sitting up in her chair.

"We will reconvene in an hour," Mrs. Marchbanks said. She tapped her wand to the recorder and shook her head. "You two couldn't give me an easy one, could you?"

"Ms. Weasley?" Mr. Crosby stared at her timidly, his hand hesitating in mid air as he moved to touch her. "Are you alright?"

"I would be more than willing to reach a settlement," Draco said to Mrs. Marchbanks, not noticing the glare Ginny was shooting him.

Turning to Mr. Crosby, she gave him a withering stare. "I'm fine. I suggest you go and get refreshed before the trial restarts. I have a few things to discuss with the opposing council."

"Er, alright," Mr. Crosby said, quickly getting up.

Ginny stood and masked her expression, stalking over to Draco. She watched, her eyes flashing angrily, as he talked to Astoria Greengrass, his words so soft she couldn't hear him. When Astoria reached out and brushed a strand of his hair, she bit down on her lip, and Mrs. Marchbanks, who had been watching with avid interest, let out a strangled gasp.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word," Ginny said coldly.

Gray eyes swiveled around to appraise her, and he nodded. "I am certain I can arrange that, Ms. Weasley."

"Ahem, counselors, you may use the side room," Mrs. Marchbanks said, peering at them from behind their spectacles. "It's equipped with silencing charms."

Ginny nodded tightly and led Draco across the room, reminding herself to breathe in and out. Her fingers itched to remove her wand from its spot inside her sleeve and hex the man behind her. She couldn't believe he had brought in Astoria Greengrass as a witness, an unnamed witness, no less. Once inside the room, she waited for him to close the door, then unsheathed her wand and added the strongest locking charm she knew.

"Ms. Weasley?" His eyes flashed as he addressed her, a sardonic smile on his face.

"Astoria Greengrass?" She closed her eyes and counted to ten, feeling a nervous tic start in her eye. "You've been interviewing Astoria Greengrass?"

"Mmm, yes, I have," he drawled. "Was she not on the witness list? I must have forgotten."

"You are a bastard," Ginny seethed. She leaned back against the table behind her, resting her wand on it and crossing her arms. "So tell me, did you shag her?"

"This jealousy is quite unbecoming," he said, a smirk on his face. "I'll try to not be offended that you have so little faith in me."

"And what exactly am I supposed to think? You hid the fact that she would be in court from me. You're sitting there blatantly flirting with her while she's on the stand. Even you can't be daft enough to think that I wouldn't jump to the conclusion that something happened between you and a witness," Ginny said, her voice increasing in volume as she continued to speak. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing out there?"

"I think that I'm presenting a case," he said, stalking towards her. "And I also think that your jealousy is getting in the way of your professional attitude."

"I'm not jealous of you and some tart," Ginny said, her heart beating as he got closer to her. "I could care less."

"Is that so?" His hands came out and brushed against her arms, unfolding them and pinning her hands to the table. "Are you sure you don't care, Ms. Weasley?"

"Stop calling me that," she snapped, leaning her head back.

"I think you are jealous, Weasley." He brought his lips to her ears, his breath stirring goosebumps along her flesh. "I think you want me."

"You're wrong," Ginny breathed, cursing herself inwardly for sounding so flighty. "I most certainly do not want you."

"Mmm, really?" His fingers caressed her wrists. "You don't want me to bend you over this table and fuck you? I can smell you. You're just itching for it."

"Mal—"

She was cut off with a squeak when he nipped at her ear, his lips ghosting down her jaw line. She could feel his soft lips against her skin, the light touch causing arousal to pool within her stomach. The tension she felt from earlier melted away, leaving behind desire. She didn't care that the esteemed members of the Wizengamot were on the other side of the door. All she cared about was the way that his lips felt against her neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh.

A guttural moan escaped her lips when he grazed his teeth along her collarbone.

"Is that a yes?"

"Shut up," she whispered.

She roughly yanked his head to her, arching up to meet his lips. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, his hands roaming up her legs and hiking her skirt up to her waist. She could feel him against her then, his erection pressing into her satin knickers as he pulled her towards the edge of the table. He plundered her mouth, his hands never stopping their exploration of her thighs, and she responded in kind, her tongue rubbing against his as she fought for dominance of the kiss.

"Is this what you wanted?" He pulled away from the kiss, his hands moving to untuck her shirt from her skirt. "I've wanted you ever since I saw this shirt. I knew you couldn't be wearing a bra."

"Shut up and fuck me, already," Ginny moaned, reaching out to claw at the buttons on his shirt. "We don't have much time before someone comes in here to see if I killed you or not."

"Impatient little vixen, aren't you?" He stepped back, smirking as she made a sound of disapproval. "And what would you do if I just left you like this? I wonder what Mr. Crosby would think. I'm sure he could smell those sodden knickers from a mile away."

"Draco," she groaned.

She hated when he played with her but loved it all the same. The first time they shagged had been behind a bar in a back alley. They had met there by pure coincidence, and had been subsequently kicked out when Ginny drew her wand on him. Their battle of words had continued, and, without much warning, she had found herself pinned against a wall in an alley with her dress around her hips and his trousers unzipped. It had been brutal and rough. They had spent the few hours after their first coupling at her flat, recovering from the encounter. He had taken extra care to rub bruise healing paste over the black and blue marks the brick wall had caused. Ever since that night a year and a half ago, they rarely went more than a day without shagging each other silly. It was purely a good release.

Ginny was dragged from her thoughts by the sound of him chuckling, his hands moving to unbutton his shirt. "It's rude to wander off during sex, Ginevra."

"Well, I had to find something to entertain myself with since you didn't seem up for the position," she replied, leaning against the desk. She knew she looked ridiculous, her shirt untucked and the hem of her skirt resting against her hip, but she couldn't help but to stare at him as he gave her an impromptu strip tease.

"Not up for it, you say?" He laughed, folding his shirt and gently placing it over a nearby chair. "I suppose I'll have to prove how up I am for it?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," Ginny said, her eyes riveted to his fingers as they worked the button of his trousers.

"Stand up," he ordered, his tone going from gentle and amused to harsh and forceful. "Now, Ginevra."

She wanted to sit there and be defiant, but her knickers were becoming uncomfortably wet. She stood up slowly, wondering what he thought he was doing. They only had a limited amount of time, and she didn't want to waste it playing some sort of game.

"There's a good girl," he cooed. He left his trousers unbuttoned but not unzipped and kicked off his shoes. "Now take off that shirt and show me those divine tits."

"Your obsession with my breasts is very unhealthy," she said, crossing her arms and reaching for the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head. She bit down on her lip to prevent a gasp as the silk grazed against her hardened nipples. "You should really see someone about it."

"Why would I do that? I can see them whenever I like," he drawled, his eyes never leaving her newly exposed skin. "You would never deny me, no matter how hard you try."

"Someone is awfully sure of himself," she murmured, though she knew it to be the truth.

"Your nipples are painfully hard, aren't they kitten?" Draco's voice made her shudder, promises of good things to come hidden in his tone. "Touch them. Go on, kitten. Pinch your nipples for me. "

"Draco," she said softly, even as her hands reached up to gently press against the hardened buds. "We don't have time for this."

He checked the silver watch on his wrist and smirked. "I think we have more than enough time."

Her breath hitched as she kneaded her flesh, and she fought the urge to run her hand down her stomach and into her knickers. Instead, she complied to his wishes, watching his eyes darken with lust as she tugged on the dusty pink peaks.

"Enough. Turn around and unzip your skirt," he said deeply.

Her body surged at the command, knowing she was close to her release. She could feel her stomach muscles clenching, tightening as her arousal increased. With shaky fingers, she reached behind her and unzipped her skirt as she turned around to face the desk, her eyes hooded. It took her longer to pull the zipper down, her fingers fumbling and tugging at the stubborn piece of metal. When she finally did, her skirt dropped to her ankles, pooling on the floor.

"You're soaking, aren't you? I can see how wet your knickers are," he drawled, his voice coming closer and closer. "You want me to touch you, don't you? All those people out in the other room are making you wetter. The thought that they might come bursting in here as I'm pounding into you, fucking you into the table."

She leaned against the table for support, her palms spreading out against the cool wood. His words never failed to affect her and always made her want him more and more. Her body felt as if it were in a furnace, the heat constantly going up and never cooling down. She ached for him to touch her, to feel his skin against her own. She didn't care what he did as long as he touched her.

His hands snaked around her waist, his palms flattening against her skin. She felt something cool sweep through her stomach as he murmured something quietly and knew that he had cast the contraception spell. Her excitement only increased, continuing to build as his hands ran up her stomach and brushed against the fleshy underside of her breast. A soft moan left her mouth when he ran his fingers around her nipple before cupping her breasts in his hands. Before him, she had never drawn much pleasure from people fondling her breasts. But now, the way he caressed them, tugged on her nipples, and abused them, she could almost orgasm from that alone.

"These tits are magnificent. I could play with them all day," he breathed, stepping up to press his back flush against her. She pressed back into the ever present bulge in his trousers. "Do you want something, kitten?"

"You bloody well know what I want," Ginny cried, her nails dragging against the wood as she clenched one hand into a fist, lifting the other to touch her stomach.

"I don't think so, kitten," Draco said, his mouth against her ear as he tugged her nipples hard. "Place both hands on the table and don't move them."

"Draco," she moaned, pressing back against him once more. She obeyed him, though, placing her palms back on the table.

"My good kitten," he crooned. "You deserve a reward for being so good."

She moaned, closing her eyes as one of his hands moved down her stomach. "Yes."

"Fuck," Draco breathed when his hand descended into her sopping knickers. "I knew you were wet but Merlin's arse."

"I would much rather you be concerned with my arse, Draco," she said.

He chuckled. "Is that so? I think I agree. In fact, perhaps you should get a spanking for accusing me of shagging that bint."

"Not now," Ginny said quickly. "Later."

"I'll hold you to that, kitten," Draco said, his fingers slipping through her wetness. "For now, I think we're running out of time."

A sound between a squeak and a moan escaped her lips when her knickers suddenly vanished, her body pressing back into his when she felt his clothed erection on her arse. Her legs moved apart slowly as his fingers continued to wreak havoc between them, a thumb against her clit and a finger buried inside her. She leaned forward even more, her body undulating against her hand, a keening cry flying from her when he inserted another finger.

"Draco, please," she begged, her release so close.

"Tell me, kitten. Let me hear you say what you want." He was pressing her down with his naked chest, the distance between her upper body and the tabletop lessening. "Say it, Ginny."

"Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me," she said, her words coming out soft and needy.

"What should I fuck you with? Hmm? My fingers?" he asked, thumbing her clit as he said it. "Or do you want something else?"

"Your fucking cock," she blurted out. "Fuck me with your cock, Draco."

"No need for profanities, kitten. All you had to do was ask," he said, his voice lowering an octave.

Almost instantly, he was inside of her, his body pressing down on hers until her breasts rubbed against the wooden table. Every slam of his hips, every twist of his pelvis made her nipples rub against the smooth wood, and she cried out as his hips slapped against her arse. She pressed back and met his thrusts stroke for stroke, her cries and moans increasing in volume as she came closer and closer.

His hands moved beneath hers, interlocking their arms, and she laced her hands through his, pushing down. She was rewarded with his groan, and his mouth pressed against her neck, moving down to bite into her shoulder blade—pain for pain. When he tilted his hips so that his pelvis rocked against her arse, she shouted his name, begging him to continue.

"I'm so close," she whimpered.

"That's it, kitten. Come for me," he murmured in her ear, his tone hard and strained with lust. "Think about all those people out there, listening to your wanton moans. They're getting off on hearing you screaming."

She knew his words were naughty and not true. But she couldn't help but think how dirty it was that they were shagging with the head of the Wizengamot within hearing range. He continued to whisper dirty things in her ear, and she felt her stomach tightening even more, her body singing of her impending release.

"Come, Ginny. Right now," he urged, pushing himself back and grabbing her hips. His fingers dug into her sides as he pulled her back violently. "Come on, kitten."

With that final call of her pet name, she screamed his name, her fingers clenching and making moon shaped crescents in her palm. Her body shuddered with the force of her release, a tearless sob escaping her as she slumped on the table, riding out her orgasm. Draco continued to pound into her fervently, whispering nonsensical things to her and prolonging her tremors. Within seconds, he came with a grunt, his warmth seeping inside of her before he bent over her, his hands braced on either side of her head.

When he pulled out, a disappointing feeling of loss encompassed her, and she couldn't help but voice her disapproval with a sad sounding moan. Her cheeks heated up when she heard him chuckle and turned a soft shade of red as she felt their mingled juices sliding down her leg. She hadn't expected to come so hard, especially considering where they were, and she certainly didn't expect to feel so boneless. No matter how many times they had sex, she could never get over how he made her feel. It was as if she could drift into sleep, and he would hold her, although he was noticeably absent from her body now.

"Did you vanish my knickers?" She blurted out the first words to come to mind, her chest still heaving.

"I believe so," he murmured.

She heard the rustle of fabric and realized he must be putting his shirt on. "And what am I supposed to do without knickers?"

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you made me shag you senseless in the courtroom," Draco replied. She didn't have to turn to know that he had a satisfied smirk on his face. "Am I going to have to dress you too?"

"Stuff it," Ginny muttered.

"I already stuffed you, darling," he said, chuckling when she turned and glared at him. "Such a pretty flush. Don't tempt me to keep us any longer."

"I don't know why I put up with you," she grumbled, easing herself from the table. She winced as her sweaty skin resisted, looking down to see her reddened, irritated skin. "I need a good soak."

"We have about two minutes until court reconvenes," Draco said idly, buttoning his cuffs. "You may want to hurry."

"I can't get over how much of a bastard you are sometimes," Ginny muttered distractedly. She pulled her shirt on, grabbing her skirt from off the floor. "Where the fuck is my wand? I need to clean myself."

"I don't think so," Draco said, holding her wand up for her to see. "I'm going to hang onto this. While you're sitting out there, you can think of how wrong you were to accuse me of cheating."

Ginny flushed an angry shade of red. "Draco Malfoy, if you don't give me my wand back, you can say goodbye to my tits."

"Somehow, I think you're incapable of denying me such a treat," Draco said with a smirk. He slipped her wand up his sleeve, putting on his jacket over his shirt. "One more minute."

She tucked in her shirt, eyes never leaving Draco, and pulled her hair from the ponytail she had hastily swept it in. Swiping back the strands that had escaped at the front, she pulled it back up and smoothed down her skirt, the uncomfortable stickiness between her thighs making her blush. She reached up and wiped her face with the corner of her sleeve, removing the perspiration.

"Draco, give me my wand," she said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't think so," Draco said. He approached the door, shooting her a lazy smirk before undoing her locking charm. "Ms. Weasley."

Ginny's cheeks flared as the door opened, and several members of the Wizengamot were seen turning to look at them. She desperately hoped that her reddened cheeks would be passed off as an angry flush. It wasn't too far from the truth. But knowing that any more time spent in the room would guarantee more embarrassment, she exited the room, ignoring Draco. She desperately hoped his taunting about Mr. Crosby being able to smell her wasn't actually true.

She walked across the room and sat behind her desk. She could feel Draco's eyes on her, and looking down, she realized that when she sat, her skirt had hitched up a bit to expose her legs more. Discreetly, she shifted the skirt down and heard a deep chuckle from across the room, alerting her to the fact that he had indeed been watching her.

The case resumed, and Ginny found herself constantly distracted by the stickiness on her thighs. Though it was uncomfortable when it dried, she almost breathed a sigh of relief. Part of her had been worried that it would have dripped farther down her thighs, and she certainly couldn't face that embarrassment. When the witnesses were finished being interrogated, the trial began to slow, and Ginny, wanting nothing more than to go home, decided it was best to start wrapping up. She wanted a shower, and now that Draco had questioned all the witnesses, she could bring it to a close.

Throughout the questioning, she could feel Mr. Crosby getting tense and worried next to her, and more than once, she saw Mrs. Marchbanks raise an eyebrow when Ginny rejected the offers to question the witnesses that Draco presented. Draco himself had cocked an eyebrow at her as his last witness descended the stand, his case finally presented before her. She knew his angle, and she couldn't help the sense of triumph that he had only served to help her make her case. It would be a good way to get back at him for embarrassing her.

"I would like to call my final witness to the stand. Healer Dirk."

"Ms. Weasley," Mr. Crosby whispered urgently.

"You did say do whatever I must to win, did you not?" Ginny raised her eyebrows in a haughty manner. "If I don't do this, you will lose and be fired, not to mention have to pay a settlement."

Mr. Crosby hesitated. "Er, alright then."

"Good," Ginny said. She stood up as an elderly Healer took the stand. "Hello, Healer Dirk. It's lovely to see you again."

"And you, Ms. Weasley. Did you know you're glowing? You're a fine specimen of health," Healer Dirk said kindly.

"Thank you, sir. You're too kind," Ginny returned.

"As interesting as this small talk is, may we get on with it? It's quite hot in here," Draco paused and smirked at her. "Ms. Weasley seems a little flushed."

"Are you feeling alright, Ms. Weasley?" Healer Dirk questioned.

Ginny glared at Draco. "Fine, thank you."

"Ahem, Ms. Weasley?" Mrs. Marchbanks's lips twisted into a wry smile.

"Healer Dirk, do you know Mr. Crosby?"

"Yes, I've been his Healer for eleven years now," Healer Dirk said.

"And, in your opinion, is Mr. Crosby in good health?"

"Objection, relevance," Draco drawled lazily.

"Mr. Malfoy, you lack patience. Perhaps there's something that you are itching to do," Ginny said coyly.

"Somehow I don't think you want me to share what—"

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Weasley!" Mrs. Marchbanks turned red, glaring at the two. "May we continue with the trial?"

Healer Dirk coughed when Ginny turned back to him. "Er yes, Mr. Crosby is healthy."

"What about sexually?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, well, no," Healer Dirk said. "Mr. Crosby is impotent, which is quite common in men of his age."

A gasp erupted in the courtroom, and Ginny turned to see Draco's lips twitching. With a blank stare, she asked, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Mr. Malfoy. Karma may decide to make you impotent later."

From his angry stare, Ginny knew that at a later date, she would pay for that.

"I am relieved that you're so concerned about the state of my—"

"Children," Mrs. Marchbanks called. "Ms. Weasley, wrap up the case. I can see that this has been a waste of my time."

Ginny turned back to the Healer. "Could Mr. Crosby have taken something to heal his problem?"

"No, the severity of his problem does not respond to medicinal potions," Healer Dirk said sadly. "He has had this issue for quite some time, and his alcoholism has only served to make matters worse."

"Thank you, Healer Dirk." Ginny allowed him to move from the stand before turning to Mrs. Marchbanks. "As Mr. Crosby is indeed impotent, it would be impossible for him to force Ms. Stanton to have sex with her. I move that all charges be dropped against Mr. Crosby, and Ms. Stanton be fined for both slander and false claims."

Mrs. Marchbanks and the Wizengamot members present began to discuss this revelation amongst themselves. Ginny walked back over to her seat, chancing a glance at Draco. His eyes were still dark with anger, and she dared not maintain his stare, terrified that he would possibly start sprouting fire from his eyes. She'd known her impotent statement wouldn't go over well, but she couldn't resist.

"The Wizengamot has come to an agreement and found Mr. Crosby innocent of all charges against him. Ms. Stanton will be charged for false claims and be forced to pay restitution for slander to Mr. Crosby's name." An outraged gasp came from Ginny's left, and she smiled, listening in as Mrs. Marchbanks continued. "The court is now dismissed. Thank you, counselors."

The sound of rustling filled the room as everyone moved to leave. Ginny gathered her things together, slipping them in her ever expanding handbag, and turned to shake Mr. Crosby's hand. He was still red from Healer Dirk's admission and mumbled some excuses before dashing from the room. Ginny couldn't help but to adopt a smirk of her own. She had really wanted that to happen. Mr. Crosby had spent an inordinate amount of time hitting on her, and she had laughed for days when she found out this information.

"Good case, Weasley."

Ginny spun around, coming face to face with Draco. "Thank you, Malfoy."

He held out his hand, and she shook it, feeling her wand slip into her hand. She quickly tucked it up her sleeve and nodded, not showing any outward signs that she acknowledged the tightening of his hand around her own.

"Make nice you two," Mrs. Marchbanks said, interrupting their stare down. She laughed when they separated. "I was very close to issuing some warnings. Let's try and keep your personal problems outside of the courtroom."

"Sorry," Ginny said with a sheepish smile.

Mrs. Marchbanks clucked her tongue. "As you always are. In any case, I'm sure you want to get home with your husband. Have a good evening you two."

Ginny flushed, putting on a polite smile. "Er, yes, of course."

She chanced a look at Draco, but he was impassive to Mrs. Marchbanks statement. With a whispered goodbye, she left the courtroom and walked to the lifts that would take her to the Atrium, her shoulders sagged and a sticky feeling between her legs. She wanted to do nothing more than go home and have a nice bath.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after a nice long soak in the tub, she stood in her kitchen, a wine glass out on the counter and a bottle in hand. She was finally clean, but her thoughts still revolved around Draco Malfoy. She poured herself a cup of wine, letting out a sigh as she rolled her shoulders. There was nothing more right than when she was with Draco. She was never plagued with guilt, nor felt bad about what they did. Being with him felt like home.<p>

She jumped, startled from her thoughts, as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. Her wine sloshed over onto her hand, splashing onto the counter. "Bloody hell!"

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes, you did," she murmured softly. Her head slipped to the side as he placed a kiss on her neck. "How was your day?"

"I think you very well know, kitten."

Ginny laughed and turned in his arms, reaching her arms to wrap around her husband's neck, playing with the fine strands of hair at the nape of his neck. "Mr. Malfoy, I haven't a clue what you're referring to."

It had been a shock to her parents and his when they had announced their engagement, especially when they had said it would be kept a secret. They were two people who were very interested in their career and with no interest in stopping their antagonism in the courtroom. It was fun. It was almost like foreplay for them, if earlier in the day was anything to go by.

Of course, a few people outside of the family knew, including the Wizengamot members. They had to be informed and notified in order to create the secrecy contracts to prevent Draco and Ginny from sharing information when they worked against one another. Perhaps that's why Mrs. Marchbanks and the other members were always amused by the terrifying twosome. They were in on the secret, aware that while the redhead and the blond were fighting tooth and nail, they were two people in love and happily married. After all, many of the members of the Wizengamot had been at the wedding, and Mrs. Marchbanks had performed the ceremony.

"Minx," he muttered, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Now how about you come and take a shower with me so I can prove that I am far from impotent."

Ginny giggled, leaning her head against his chest. "You should have known I wouldn't have taken your trick lying down."

"Yes, but I think you'll take this," he pushed the slight bulge in his trousers against her, "lying down. Won't you?"

"Yes, my husband says something about me being insatiable," she said throatily.

He swatted her arse lightly, his erection pressing into her stomach. "And I wouldn't have you any other way, Mrs. Malfoy."

She smiled. "Let's go see about your shower then."

"Yes because you have quite a night ahead of you. I believe I promised you a spanking," Draco drawled as she pushed his hair out of his face.

"Oh but, Draco dear, you're forgetting the rules of our marriage," Ginny said saucily, rubbing against him and eliciting a groan. "We had a day in court, and I won, which means I have the control."

"Or I let you think you have the control," he grumbled.

She threw her head back and laughed, quieting to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," he murmured, leaning down.

As he swept her into his arms, his lips never leaving hers, she thought of all the things she would do to him later. After all, they had made an agreement prior to their marriage that whoever won after a day in court chose the nighttime activities, and he needed to suffer for the stickiness that had plagued her in court. Laughing as he placed her on the bed, she promised that she would tease him until he begged her to stop—or perhaps his own day in court to fight against the injustice of her merciless teasing.


End file.
